


Remember Me

by Hollow_Heartsxx



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, My first ao3 fic so I hope it's ok. Rip., Student Louis, Teacher Harry, uni fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Heartsxx/pseuds/Hollow_Heartsxx
Summary: Hiiiiii. This is my first fic on here. I hope this first chapter is ok and if it gets good feedback, I'll continue. It's short but I'm still incredibly nervous about posting on here.





	Remember Me

I walked through the hallways of Manchester University as I tried to find my first class of the year. 

I was in my last year of uni, having just transferred from Doncaster College. 

I wanted to graduate from Manchester and I was finally getting to do just that. 

Granted, I was new here so I had a lot of catching up to do. 

It was also rather muggy and cold, so i wore a large grey sweater that covered most of my body. 

I walked quickly, my book in hand as I suddenly felt myself crash into a tall, broad figure, causing me to drop my book on said person's foot. 

Oh fuck. 

"I am so sorry. I didn't see where I was going. Did I hurt you?" I asked in a high voice as I looked up and ran my hands on this stranger's shoulders, making sure I didn't hurt them. 

I looked up and was met with the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. I let out a quiet gasp before I realized he was staring at me, waiting for me to respond. I saw his mouth moving but I was still staring at his eyes, I had no idea what he was saying. 

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, confused as he chuckled and smiled, dimples adorning his cheeks. 

Jesus, this man is perfect. 

"I said, it's perfectly fine. It was my mistake. Although, this book is pretty heavy" he said playfully, looking down at the book that hit his foot. 

"I'm so sorry!" I rushed out as I leaned down and picked up the book, a blush covering my cheeks. 

This is so embarrassing. 

"It's completely fine, now if you don't mind, I have a class to get to, mister....." he said, dragging on the last part. 

"Louis, Louis Tomlinson" I said shyly, as he smiled down at me. 

"Nice to meet you, Louis. Please excuse me" he said with a nod and a smile before walking away. 

I sighed in relief as I continued walking around, wandering around for a few moments before finally turning around and walking the right direction. 

I walked into my psychology class and luckily I was early, only a few people had walked in. 

I sat in the front, last seat furthest from the door and I felt secluded. GOOD. All I wanted to do was go to class and go back home. I wasn't the one for socializing. 

I looked up and saw the same beautiful green eyes staring at me once again, except.....

NO. 

He's standing at the front of the classroom, behind the desk. 

His dimples showing as he smiles at me and nods once as if acknowledging my presence. 

My heart skips a beat at that. 

Shit, did I just develop a crush on my professor? The beautiful man with dimples and green eyes?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii. This is my first fic on here. I hope this first chapter is ok and if it gets good feedback, I'll continue. It's short but I'm still incredibly nervous about posting on here.


End file.
